Simplify the expression. $(2x+7)(x-3)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${2x+7}$ onto the ${x}$ and ${-3}$ $ = {x}({2x+7}) + {-3}({2x+7})$ Then distribute the ${x}.$ $ = ({x} \times {2x}) + ({x} \times {7}) + {-3}({2x+7})$ $ = 2x^{2} + 7x + {-3}({2x+7})$ Then distribute the ${-3}$ $ = 2x^{2} + 7x + ({-3} \times {2x}) + ({-3} \times {7})$ $ = 2x^{2} + 7x - 6x - 21$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 2x^{2} + x - 21$